Campaign Tactics (Pixelated World)
Campaign is an efficient way of earning and other rewards. However, some levels may be challenging to get 3 stars. 'Farm' This level is very easy. It has a reduced number of monsters (10). All mobs are weakened so even beginners could deal with them easily. The boss is a double-headed police zombie with decreased HP, damage, and speed. Try to avoid getting caught in a confined space where monsters could pin you down. The boss is very easy to kill even with default weapons. The hidden is inside of the blue tower and the hidden is on the "second" floor of the barn. 'Cemetery' This level is easy. It has a reduced number of monsters (15). The mobs have normal HP and there is a greater variation of mobs, including spiders and ghosts. They are moderately strong but quite slow. The maze is a dangerous place as the mobs could pin you down easily. The coin is inside a pavilion near one of the entrances. The boss is a blue ghost. It is resilient and damaging but quite slow. The hidden is inside in the hedge maze, there is a hidden gazebo in the far left. Don't mix it up with the other gazebo. The hidden is inside the chapel behind the shrine in the front. 'City' This level is easy. It has a slightly reduced number of monsters (25). Birds, Stalkers and Double-headed zombies are introduced. The birds are particularly irritating as they could potentially sneak up on you and rob you of a star by damaging you. This level is quite difficult due to the size of the map and the relatively common appearance of enclosed spaces in the central area. The boss is a SWAT zombie. It has fairly high HP and damage. The is hidden behind the police car crash site in the street. The is behind the hospital tents. 'Hospital' This level is moderately hard. It has a normal number of monsters (30). There are no birds on this stage, but Devil Stalkers are added. They are quite fast and deadly. Try to keep moving on this level, but avoid confined spaces. This level will be particularly easy for players with a splash damage weapon, such as the Laser Bouncer or the Anti-Gravity Blaster. The boss is a large, slow red slime with high HP but low mobility. 'Bridge' This level is moderately hard. It has a reduced number of monsters (20). You will encounter a few birds in this level. Always look behind you and stay alert. The coin is located near one of the bus. The boss of this level is a dark-toned Stalker. It is very fast with average boss HP. 'Prison' This level is slightly hard. It has a reduced number of monsters (30). You will encounter a few zombie prisoners and wardens in this level. The coin is located through a strange painting in a cell and you have to look around in there to find it. You have to be very careful for the crawlers, they are well out of your sight, so be cautious. The boss of the level is a fast zombie prisoner. It has a fair amount of HP. 'Forest' This level is moderately hard. It has a reduced number of monsters (30). You will encounter slender zombies and bears throughout the level. Do not let a bear or a slender zombie sneak up behind you. This level is difficult because of its size, and you will have a troubling time finding the monsters. The coin is located behind the police car at the front of the map. The boss is slender man. Use either a fast shooting gun that has much mobility like the Swat Rifle, or a gun that deals massive damage, like the Photon Shotgun 'Area 52' This level is slightly hard. It has a normal number of monsters (35). Orange slimes and aliens are introduced in this level. Remember to dodge the alien weapon shots. They are fatal. The coin is located near a corridor near Red Block A-52, and then into another yellow corridor. However, many enemies spawn there. The boss is a dark-eyed alien. 'School' This level is hard. It has a normal number of monsters (?). There are a whole new lot of monsters, which are mostly humanoid, are decently fast, have moderate HP, and are deadly. There is also a ranged enemy, which makes it even more important to keep moving. The boss is a ranged, armored zombie on a bow. Category:Tutorials